What We've Become
by Allyson Dark
Summary: It started off as an affair, letting off steam if you will, but what happens when feelings get involved? Slight Au, don't like, don't read.
1. Annabeth's Secret

So, this is a short chapter, kind of just an intro...uhhh, yeah, anyway.

Don't own the characters, just the plot line.

* * *

It had started out as a harmless thing, I would meet her at our spot, we'd have our fun and then we would part ways, feeling less tense than we had before. I didn't even feel bad about it, because honestly, Percy was being an asshole and he wasn't very good in bed anyway.

But as it progressed, I found myself craving her touch, more and more. "Clarisse.."I murmured as she kissed my neck, her hands traveling all over my body, making my heart hammer in my chest, as my cheeks grew red as they always did.

"What is it, Annabeth?" She asked, her face buried against my collarbone as I stroked my fingers through her hair. I closed my eyes as I steeled myself, I was going to do it, I was going to tell her. But as I went to speak, her lips pressed against mine, her dark eyes full of lust and it made my resolve melt.

"Can we..just..take it a little slower today.." I manage to get out, sounding lame. But it was the only thought that I could form that wasn't a four letter word that would fuck up our little arrangement.

"Of course." She gave me her lopsided grin and kissed me once more, sending my head spinning. I allowed her to resume her touching of me as we kissed, our tongues fighting for dominance as her hands slid over me, moving my shirt up my stomach.

We broke apart only to toss our shirts away, before we would start up again, only with more heat this time, but she seemed to be taking it slower than usual, which made me happy, she had actually taken my request into account.

It wasn't long though, before our clothes were in a scattered pile next to us, my body pressed into the ground, hers on top of me, murmuring sweet nothings in my ear as her hand worked my core. "Ah..fuck!" I groaned as she hit that spot only she seemed to be able to find, making my back arch, pressing my body closer to hers.

I loved the feel of her skin against mine, how we were two different types of tan, she was a few shades lighter than I and that was all I could think about when we weren't together, her milky flesh against my own sunkissed skin, slick with sweat, smelling of smoke and pine.

I could feel her smirk against my skin, as she repeated her movement once more, causing another strangled cry to issue from my lips. "Oh great gods of Olympus.." I moaned out, moving my hips along with her thrusts, her fingers curling inside of me, at just the right time, which had me coming hard, my whole body shaking with the effort.

"Damn, Chase, I think that's the hardest you've ever come." She smirked, working her fingers to a slow stop, allowing me to ride out my orgasm. I rolled my eyes, but was unable to speak quite yet, my chest was heaving and I was sure I was a bright red by now. "It's adorable, how hard you blush.." She murmured softly, placing kissed along my chest, up my neck and to my lips.

I smiled weakly against her lips, my breathing starting to slow as she relaxed me once more. I moved to return the favor, but she just blushed and shook her head, which had me grinning "Oh gods, you got off by watching me get off!" I teased her, placing a kiss to her lips as she huffed at me.

"Shut up, Athenian." She stuck her tongue out, which I then licked, causing her to blush once more. But she kept her tongue in her mouth after that.

We stayed, curled up there in our little cozy hole, that was really just a nice little patch of grass under an outcropping of rocks, but we didn't mind. It was away from the camp and hard to find.I ran my fingers through her silky mop of hair, listening to her breathing, until we would hear the dinner horn, making us both jump.

I felt cold as she pulled away, and as we got dressed, going our separate ways. "Goodnight..Clarisse.."I murmured, not even sure she could hear me. My heart sank into my stomach, the feeling only getting worse, the closer I got to the camp.

"Annabeth!" Percy yelled, a smile on his face as I neared the table. I managed a half smile and pecked his cheek, sitting next to him.

"Hey, Percy." I said softly, picking up my cup, which was now filled with cherry, vanilla Dr. Pepper. I sighed at the taste, only knowing of it because of Clarisse, who used to drink it as a child. "How are you?" I asked, picking at the little food that had appeared on my plate.

I listened to him chatter on about his day, only barely listening, enough that I could respond appropriately when needed. Other than that, my mind was elsewhere, traveling to long days and restless nights, where I seemed to only think of the daughter of Ares. Soon, I found my gaze wandering, only to catch the fiery eyes of the very girl who occupied my thoughts. offered a smile, which earned no response, before I got up from the table, excusing myself to head to bed, I was in no mood to deal with anyone or anything else.


	2. Clarisse's Pain

Well, this took me longer than expected! It's here now though!  
Still don't own the characters, just playing around.

* * *

_So much for telling her, great job, La Rue. _I thought, well, it was more of an internal growl, but that was beside the point. I was going to tell Annabeth how I felt today, but, just the way she looks at me, I can't control myself. And when she asked if we could go slow, it just, I lost it.

I had so many chances to say it, before we started kissing, before we fucked..after we fucked, before I let her walk away, my ears catching her soft goodnight, making my heart hurt in my chest. I should have ran after her and been all romantic, but whatever words I could think of, died before they even reached my lips. So, instead, I pulled my clothes on and headed toward camp.

As I sat down next to one of my brothers, I tried to be in a semi pleasant mood, or as pleasant as an Ares child got. But I knew my siblings could sense something was off, but they were kind enough not to ask what was wrong, I suppose it was because they knew I could kick any of their asses.

My mood only got worse as my ears picked up Jackson, calling out to Annabeth, my Annabeth. I watched as the blonde sat down, her face was blank as she picked at her food, occasionally nodding or adding a comment as needed. It bothered me, knowing there was something wrong with her, knowing I was probably the cause of it.

It didn't surprise me at all, when she looked up and caught my eyes, but when she offered me a smile, I could hear it, my heart beginning to shatter, the remains resting somewhere in my stomach. I couldn't bring myself to smile back, not while she sat next to the boy I wished I could pummel into the ground.

I waited a few minutes, after she had left, before I stood up and went after her. It started off as a casual pace, until I was out of sight from everyone else, I broke into a run then. "Annabeth!" I called out as I reached her cabin. It seemed empty from the outside, but I knew better. Without waiting for an answer or even knocking, I walked around to the back, finding the window that was at the foot of her bed.

She was curled up in her desk chair, her blonde hair cascading down her shoulders as she stared at the book in her lap. _Gods of Olympus you are so beautiful _I thought to myself as I eased the window open, knowing she would be too absorbed in her reading to pay any attention to her surroundings.

I watched her as kicked my shoes off, leaving them on the ground as I hoisted myself up and over the windowsill. My feet touched the floor softly as I came down, making the quietest of sounds, which made me tense up, only to relax when she turned a page.

"Annabeth?" I murmured, trying not to smirk when she jumped, her book dropping to the floor. "Sorry, I just..I wanted to talk to you and I figured, I should do it now instead of later.." I blurted out as she picked up her book, looking up at me with a raised brow.

"Go on then, _La Rue_" She spoke, a fire in her grey eyes as she watched me sit down on the corner of her bed.

"Ouch..you haven't called me that in a long time, but I suppose I deserve it." I shrugged as I chewed my lip, I wasn't familiar with all these feelings, Ares children aren't supposed to feel anything but rage, but this blonde, that sat in front of me..she changed all of that, bent the rules.

"I shouldn't have acted the way I did at dinner, I just..I couldn't stand seeing you with _him_, I mean..I know it was just a smile and it was for me, but you were sitting with Jackson and I just, I felt like you were, driving a dull, serrated knife, into my chest and twisting it..I don't want to play this game anymore, I don't want to be that person..I can't be..because..well." I paused to swallow around the lump in my throat, I couldn't even bring myself to look at her at this point.

"Because I broke our rules..I've fallen in love with you and I'll be damned if I'm going to sit around quietly and pretend that it doesn't hurt to see you holding his hand and kissing him and..I just…_can't_" My voice cracked as I tried to keep a hold of myself.

I didn't look up, but I could hear her move, soon she was next to me, her arm moving around my shoulders as she pulled me close. "Oh, Clarisse.." She murmured in my ear, her fingers carding through my hair. "I love you too, don't you know that?"

I couldn't believe my ears, she loved me? "What?" I blurted out, pulling away from her, too stare at her incredulously.

She chuckled, she actually fucking chuckled as she shook her head at me. "Of course I love you, how could I not, you are so amazing and sweet, even if you only show it when we're alone, but I love him too, not the same way I love you, he's my best friend and I don't want to hurt him." I watched as tears streaked down her face, each one making my heart thud harder in my chest.

"But I don't want to hurt you either, I want to be with you and I just..everything is so fucked, we weren't supposed to fall in love..we weren't..and I just…" That was all I let her say as I pulled her close, pressing my lips to hers, silencing her.

After a few moments, she seemed to calm down, relaxing in my arms, her head against my shoulder as I ran my fingers up and down her back. "I'm sorry, Annabeth..I really am." I whispered, kissing the top of her head.

She shook her head, hugging me tighter. "Don't be, I know how you feel, I really do, I just, I need time to figure out what to do about Percy, okay?" She mumbled against my neck, sniffing lightly.

I nodded slowly and smiled, before pulling away from her, pecking her lips gently. "I should go before your siblings rush in and let the hellhound out of the bag." I said softly. A pout formed on her lips, but she nodded, kissing me softly, before _she let me go, watching _me stand up. "I'll see you in the morning, alright?" I smiled at her once more, before climbing back out of the window.

I collected my shoes before I made my way toward my cabin, I made it there just before everyone started filing back from dinner. I had tossed my shoes under my bunk, just as my siblings barged in, grunting and cursing, making me a little sick to my stomach as I settled into bed.

_Goodnight, Annabeth. _


	3. Percy's Secret

Okie, so I think there's going to be three maybe four more chapters. Thank you for following and reviewing and all of that great stuff, you guys are so amazing! I hope you like this, because I forced myself to write it with a headache.

Still don't own the characters, just want to play around with them, who doesn't love fictional lesbians?

* * *

I didn't sleep very well that night, all I could think about was the way Clarisse's face looked when she was trying to to cry. She looked so broken and I was the one who caused that. I never would have thought that she would fall in love with me, let alone tell me that she loved me, she was all about being tough.

But as I lay in bed, my heart seemed lighter, knowing she loved me, but my stomach was doing flips. How would I tell Percy. No matter how big of a jerk he could be, I still loved him, he was always so sweet to me, even when I was kind of a bitch to him. "Why does this have to be so complicated?" I mumbled into my pillow, before bringing my blanket up over my head.

The Athena cabin was empty other than myself, all of my siblings were already at breakfast. I envied them, how they could just get up and go eat was beyond me, but then again, was pretty sure none of them felt like they were being torn in two.

After about an hour, I couldn't take laying in the bed and moping anymore and threw the covers off. Once I got dressed, I made my way out to the training field, it was a weekend so it would be pretty empty, everyone else would be out by the lake, or in the woods, messing around.

I did a few laps to get her heart going, before practicing my swordplay with a dummy shaped like Medusa, having met one in real life, I found this dummy to be pretty silly compared to the one we faced, so many years ago. As I hacked away at the stationary sparring partner, my mind slipped away, thinking about everything they had been through.

After finally defeating Gaea, I thought things would go back to normal for me and Percy, but he was so intent on them starting a life in New Rome, that it took me sitting him down and explaining, that as much as I loved New Rome in all of it's beauty, Camp Half-blood was my home. He took it pretty hard, but after a month, he seemed to be alright, though he made several trips back and forth every other week.

Now he was just distracted, it was as if they had gone back to his second year at camp, before they faced the Sea of Monsters. He was antsy, always asking if there was something he could do, a fiend he could fight, but now that Gaea was gone, the monsters wouldn't regenerate as fast, demigods could actually go out into the world, with little fear of being attacked.

It drove me nuts, that Percy had gotten so addicted to the limelight, that he was so ready to go into battle, even though they had almost lost each other, so many times during all of the fighting they had done over the years and to be honest, it was getting tiring..

When I snapped out of my thoughts, I realized with a smirk, that I had decapitated the dummy and stopped mauling the poor wooden thing. With a relaxing breath, I stowed my sword among the armoury before grabbing a canteen, that filled it self at my touch and began, heading toward the woods, hell bent on finding a spot to think.

I was was covered in beads of sweat as I walked through the woods, not bothering to care that the underbrush was tearing away at tearing lower legs. I was bound and determined to find her spot by the stream, before anyone would stumble upon me and distract me from my personal mission. After tying my canteen to the loop of the shorts I wore, I pushed my hair into a high ponytail, getting it off of my face and neck.

By the time I found the little nook, I was tired and regretted skipping breakfast. My stomach gurgled it's disappointment as I settled down in the soft grass under a tall oak tree. When I was a child, dealing with Thalia's death, I had found this tree and found how it seemed perfect to lay under. Between the soft grass and the stream tinkling next to me, I found myself relaxed for the first time in a long time.

I closed my eyes, leaning against the smooth bark, sighing softly_. Aphrodite..if you can hear me..I am in need of your advice..please. _I thought, biting my lip. Normally I would never in a million years, ask the Goddess of love for advice, but I didn't know who else to turn to, certainly not my mother.

After a moment of silence, a familiar, soft feminine voice, entered my quiet mind, bringing a sort of smile to my face_. Oh, darling Annabeth, it's lovely to hear your voice, how may I help you? _

I knew that Aphrodite would already know what was going on, but figured she wanted me to admit it, before helping me_. I'm torn, between my fondness for Percy and my love for Clarisse, I don't want to hurt him, but I don't see how I can live without Clarisse..please, tell me what I should do._

I swear I heard a tinkle of laughter flow through my head, before she answered me, I could almost see the smile on her face. _If you are in love with the daughter of Ares, then be with her_, _Percy will understand, I promise_. Her voice echoed through my head before it disappeared completely, leaving me feeling warm inside.

I nodded to myself as I pushed myself through the woods once more, my legs were stinging by now, after being mauled by bushes for the second time in a half hour. I glanced down at them, my nose wrinkling at the blood smeared on them here and there. Ignoring it, I made my way toward the lake, where I knew he would be.

As I neared the water source, I couldn't help but smile, there laying in the grass, was Clarisse. She looked like she was napping, her dark hair loose, creating a dark halo under her head. It took all I had, not to walk over and lay next to her, soak in the beauty that was my Clarisse. But I had something to do first. I cast one last, longing look at her, I headed down the bank, knowing Percy would be in the shaded spot, soaking in the cool water.

I heard them, before I saw them, Percy was laughing, a laugh I hadn't heard in a long time. I was expecting him to be playing with his hell hound, or perhaps some of the water nymphs, but what I didn't expect, was to find him, naked, with Jason Grace, sprawled across his chest.

I hid in the brush, watching them as they smiled at each other. "I love you." I heard, my eyes bugging out as Jason leaned up to kiss the son of Poseidon. I could feel my pulse speed up as Percy smiled at him, his fingers tangled in Jason's blond locks.

"I love you too, and I promise I will tell Annabeth tonight, as long as you promise to tell Piper, exactly why you broke up with her." Percy said, a determined look on his features as Jason nodded.

"Okay, okay, I promise, now, can we get back to our game?" The blond asked as he tickled Percy's chin.

I never caught the ending of the conversation, because I was running back toward Clarisse, a sad, yet relieved smile on my face_. I'm not going to hurt him_. Was all I could think as I skidded to a halt, a foot away from Clarisse's sleeping form. After glancing around, making sure no one could see me, I leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips, smiling as she kissed me back, her eyes blinking open.

"Well, good afternoon, Miss. Chase, how are you?" She asked, her blue eyes twinkling in the summer sun. I ran my fingers down her arm as she sat up and just grinned at her, shrugging my shoulders.

"Well, I think this thing with Percy will work out, without him being hurt, I just thought I should tell my beautiful girlfriend, before I headed to lunch." I said, making it seem nonchalant. I had never called her my girlfriend before, and neither had she.

"Girlfriend?" She asked, her eyes full of hope, as I giggled softly, nodding my head. When she tackled me to the ground, I squeaked softly, smiling up at her. My heart was so filled with joy, that I couldn't help but pull her down into another kiss.


	4. Waiting

Soooo...here's some cute Clarisse . tada! Thank you everyone for following and favoriting and all that good stuff, I love you all!  
Still don't own the characters, just like playing around

* * *

After my workout, I had decided to relax by the lake, never expecting to fall asleep, but as I pulled my hair out of it's ponytail and laid down, drowsiness overtook me. I was having a rather nice dream, one where Annabeth and I rented an apartment in New York, somewhere close so she could visit Mount Olympus, and check on how the renovations were holding up. I was just about to ask her something important, when I felt something warm against my lips, pulling me from my subconscious.

When I opened my eyes and saw my beautiful Annabeth kissing me, I couldn't help but smile against her lips, kissing her back. "Well, good afternoon, Miss. Chase, how are you?" I asked as I sat up. A shiver going down my spine as her fingers trailed down my arm. I looked over at her, watching her grin and shrug her shoulders at me.

"Well, I think this thing with Percy will work out, without him being hurt, I just thought I should tell my beautiful girlfriend, before I headed to lunch." She said, the word girlfriend making my heart skip a beat. She had never called me her girlfriend before, not that I had called her mine, but just the way her eyes lit up when she said it, I couldn't help getting excited.

"Girlfriend?" I asked, perking up, moving so I faced her, a grin on my lips as she nodded her head. I made a squeal of joy, a very non-Clarisse squeak, and tackled her to the ground, smiling down at her. When she pulled me down for a kiss, my heart thrummed in my chest.

After we had settled down, her laying on my chest as we watched the clouds go by, she explained to me how she found Percy, naked, with the son of Zeus. I held back any snide comments that came to mind, because really, that would be hypocritical. And when she finished, I kissed the top of her head and smiled to myself.

"I'll tell him after lunch, okay?" She said as she sat up, stretching her arms up over her head, just as the lunch bell began to ring. She stood up and offered me her hand, which I took gratefully and got up as well.

"Alright, sounds good to me." I said softly, reaching over to brush a few stray strands of hair from her face. "Now, let's get you fed, I could hear your stomach growling the whole time we were talking." I teased her as her cheeks went pink, making me smile once more.

We held hands all the way back to camp, parting ways before we made it to the main part of camp. "I'll see you tonight, blondie." I winked, pecking her cheek before I let go of her hand and headed off toward the crowd of people.

Sighing softly as I sat down with my siblings, watching as my food appeared on the plate in front of me, the goblet filling with Dr. Pepper, before I even grabbed it. I took a sip, keeping my eyes from the table where Annabeth sat with her friends. Even though I knew we would be able to be out about our relationship soon, it still stung a little seeing her with him.

Instead, I partook in some stupidity with my siblings, eventually starting a small food fight among our table. It ended when one of my brothers threw a handful of spaghetti at me, hitting me in the face. A growl escaped my lips as I launched myself across the table at him, slamming us both into the concrete hard.

"Gods damn you, Dylan!" I shouted as I pinned him down, socking him in the jaw, before he threw me off of him. This was how children of Ares played, we fought and we fought hard. I landed on my back in the grass as he came after me, intending on jumping on me, before I moved, laughing as he basically belly flopped onto the ground.

"That's what you get for trying to fight Clarisse back!" I heard one of my other siblings shout at him as he got up, looking winded.

I flashed him a grin, before falling into a fighting stance, well aware that the other campers were watching us. "Bring it on, runt." I smirked as he charged at me. Unlike most Ares born, I was fast, and that helped me out a lot. I dodged out of the way, hooking my leg behind his knee, bringing him down like a ton of bricks, before I was on top of him, landing another punch, rolling away before he could even try to land one on me.

If it wasn't for one of the counselors, I'm sure we would have continued until one of us was unconscious. Alas, we were yelled at, but we both laughed it off, Dylan slinging an arm around my shoulders as I mock punched his side. "See, all better." I smiled at the counselor, shrugging my shoulders.

She gave us a stern look before she walked away, leaving me feeling good. "Throw food in my face again, and I'll make sure to crack your skull open." I murmured to Dylan before walking off. I stalked passed Annabeth's table, noticing her watching me, but I ignored it, opting to take a shower, rather than see what she planned on doing about Jackson.

The hot water felt amazing against my tense muscles, relaxing me into a calm state, now that I no longer smelled like tomato sauce. I smiled to myself as I dried off, letting my hair air dry, hanging around my face in damp waves. I pulled on a blue tank top and a pair of cut offs, before slipping into my sneakers once more.

After packing up my things, I headed out of the showers, watching as campers headed back to their cabins or toward the lake once more. I waited for a few of them to walk passed, before I headed back to my cabin, putting my clothes in the hamper, that would be clean before the day was out.

I had no ambition to do anything, so I grabbed a book and headed back out, planning to read while I waited for Annabeth to come find me. I made my way to our spot and settled into the soft grass, leaning against a tree trunk, propping the book up against my bent knees as I read about knights in shining armour, saving their beautiful princess.

I don't know why, but it made me think back to the first time I had met Annabeth. She was watching me practice, we were still both kids, but she was brand new to camp and when I caught her watching me, it made me mad, and I wasn't sure why at the time, but now I know it was because she intrigued me and at the time, I wasn't used to wanting people around me.

"_What do you think you're doing, blondie?" I growled at her, anger seeping into my tone"Do you really think watching me is going to give you the upper hand in our fight next week?" _

_I watched as she jumped a bit and looked up at me. "No, I was just checking out what I thought would be my competition, but if you fight like this with me, I know I'm going to win." She smirked, watching at me, watching as I glared daggers at her. _

_The way she talked to me, pissed me off and I grabbed her by the shirt, bringing her small body close, our faces inches apart. "Listen up, you little maggot, I have worked too hard for too long to have you come here and piss me off while I'm training."_

_I watched with curiosity, as she blushed, glancing away from my eyes. I growled and dropped her, before storming off, something unfamiliar bubbling in my chest. _

If I had known then, what I knew now, I would have been a lot nicer to her when we were young. Though, I suppose I've made up for it, for the most part. I handled the crush I had on her, like any child would, teasing her and causing her trouble. Only when we were all but adults, did we realize why we seemed to hate each other so much, it was because we both loved each other.

The sound of foot steps, brought me out of my thoughts, as I smiled up at the very girl who occupied my mind. "Everything's okay now." She said softly, before sitting down next to me, taking my hand in hers. "We don't have to hide anymore." She murmured, before laying her head on my shoulder.

"I'm glad, you're too perfect to hide." I said softly, as I kissed the top of her head, squeezing her hand gently. "I love you." I said into her hair, smiling as I felt her kiss my shoulder.

"I love you too, Clarisse, I always have."


	5. Revealed

Well, look at that, another update! I must thank my lovely friend Grace, for keeping me motivated on this project, I probably would have given up already if it wasn't for her :).  
I still don't own these lovely ladies, I just like playing around.

* * *

After parting ways with Clarisse, I made my way to lunch, sitting down with Grover at the table, he was going on about some nymph he met by the water. I shook my head and picked up my goblet, sipping on some apple juice as I listened to him speak. Soon, Percy joined us and kissed my cheek, smiling at me.

I smiled back politely and nudged his shoulder. "After we eat, let's go for a walk down by the lake, there's some things I want to talk to you about." I said softly as I picked up the turkey sandwich from my plate.

"Sounds great, I wanted to talk to you about something too." He grinned at me and it made me feel better, knowing he would be happy without me. He nudged me back, before he started eating his ham sandwich, which was made with blue bread.

I couldn't help but giggle softly, shaking my head at him "Somethings never change." I smiled, glancing over at the Ares table in the process. I watched as Clarisse messed around with her siblings, my head tilting as food started to fly. "What are they doing?" I asked as Percy chuckled beside me.

"They're doing what Ares children do best, cause trouble." He shook his head, but watched them along with me. I winced as I watched as a handful of spaghetti smacked Clarisse in the face. I don't know why I was surprised at her reaction, as she started a fight with him. But it made my stomach twist when he threw her off of him.

I was about to get up and say something, when one of the other counselors came to stop it. Clarisse and her brother played it off until she went away, and I watched as my girlfriend murmured something to her brother, before stalking off.

The only thing that kept me from going after her, was the boy next to me, the one I needed to settle things with. So, I took a slow breath and finished my meal, waiting patiently for Percy to finish as well.

"Alright, let's go." Percy smiled, flicking my ponytail. I rolled my eyes at him and stood up, taking his hand gently as we headed for the lake. It was a short walk, one that was made in a comfortable silence.

When we got there, we kicked our shoes off and started walking in the shallows at the edge of the lake. He was the one to speak first and that made me feel better. "Annabeth, you know I love you, with all my heart, but we can't be together anymore..there's someone else." He said softly, shrugging his shoulders, his teal eyes filled with a sort of sad relief.

"I know Percy, you and Jason will be happy together, but don't worry about me, because I found someone else too." I offered him a smile, my hand going to smooth this hair. "I love you, but just as my best friend, we've been growing apart for a while now and I didn't want to hurt you, but today I saw you with Jason and it made me happy, knowing you wouldn't be alone."

I looked up at his face, and I couldn't believe the smile that was on it, he looked so happy and when he picked me up, spinning me around, I couldn't help but laugh. He laughed with me as he set me down. "Oh, thank the Gods, I felt so terrible about it all, but you have someone else too and this is just so great..so who is he?" He asked softly, his head tilting to the side.

"Well, actually, _she_ is Clarisse." I smiled, biting my lip a bit, trying not to laugh at the look on his face. "What, is that a bad thing? I mean, she's so amazing and sweet and protective and I love her so much and she loves me and I just.." I was silenced by his hand over my mouth, a curious look on his face.

"Of course it's not a bad thing, Annabeth, she's perfect for you, you're both hard headed, but I bet she's the only one you'll be a push over for. " He winked, tapping my nose. "I'm glad it's her, I know she'll treat you right, I just don't know how I never knew, I mean you two bickered like and old married couple for so long." He chuckled softly as I rolled my eyes. "I suppose that explains why she hated me so much."

I chuckled softly and pushed his shoulder gently as we continued our walk. We talked and talked and talked about Jason and Clarisse and it made me feel great, knowing I could share my feelings for my girlfriend, with my best friend. It wasn't long, before the dinner bell sounded and we headed back.

I paused and he stopped to look at me. "I just have to go get Clarisse, and tell her the good news, she's probably in the woods, reading while she waits for me." I shrugged my shoulders as he smiled fondly at me.

"Alright, I'll see you later." He said softly, before he placed a kiss on my forehead. "I'm glad you're happy and I feel so much better now that you know, well I guess, now that we know, she better not hurt you though."

I rolled my eyes once more, but smiled again "I'm happy too, you better talk Jason into a double date though." I winked, ruffling his hair. "Don't worry about her, I don't think she'll ever hurt me, but I suppose the same warning goes to Jason, I don't care if he is related to Thalia, I'll still kick his ass." I kissed his cheek, before heading off to find Clarisse.

I felt lighter than I had in a long time, and as cheesy as it sounds, I was sure I had a spring in my step as I pushed through the woods, making my way to our spot. Sure enough, she was sat against a tree, a book in her lap, though she didn't seem to be reading.

She smiled up at me and my heart melted "Everything's okay now."I said softly, before sitting down next to her, taking her hand in mine. "We don't have to hide anymore." I murmured, before laying her head on my shoulder.

"I'm glad, you're too perfect to hide." She said softly, as she kissed the top of my head, squeezing my hand gently. "I love you." she said into my hair

I smiled softly, kissing her shoulder before I leaned back to look at her "I love you too, Clarisse, I always have." I said, leaning in until our foreheads touched. "We should get to dinner, so we can shock everyone with our big entrance." I teased as she pecked my lips, a soft chuckle escaping my lips.

I watched her roll her eyes at me, before she really kissed me. We stayed like that for a while, before my ears caught the dinner bell ringing for a second time. I pulled away, smiling at her as I pushed a few strands of hair away from her face. "Come on love, let's show everyone that you're off limits." I winked, pushing myself up and off the ground.

I heard her laugh softly as she stood up, shaking her head at me. "You mean, let's show them you're off limits, my beautiful Athenian." She teased me, taking my hand in hers, leading us back to camp.

I bumped her shoulder as we exited the woods and she returned the nudge, a soft smile coming to her features as she released my hand, opting to sling her arm around my shoulders instead, pulling me to her side. I nuzzled her before we started to walk again.

In the back of my head, I was aware of people watching us, but ignored it, leading Clarisse to my table. Percy smiled at them both, leaning against Jason. "Hey guys." I said softly, sitting next to them, Percy on my left side, Clarisse on my right. "So, did you talk to Jason about that double date?" I asked Percy, flicking his cheek.

"Woah, what? I am _not _going on a double date with them." Clarisse said, her brow furrowing at the boys. Jason seemed to be in agreement with her as he nodded. Clarisse made a smug noise, offering the son of Zeus an appreciative smile.

Percy and I exchanged looked before turning to our respective partners. I knew he had to be giving Jason the same look I was giving Clarisse, because soon they were both sighing softly, mumbling "Fine."

I grinned and pecked Clarisse on the cheek, before turning back to Percy, giving him a high five. We both started laughing as our partners sulked next to us. The smile on my face never seemed to fade, even when some moron decided to make a rude comment as he passed us.

"What did you say, dickweed?" Clarisse stood up, glaring at the scrawny boy. I was sure he was a new camper, by the way he tried to stand up to her. I heard her snort at his pitiful attempt at bravery, before she picked him up, throwing him over her shoulder. "Hey, Jackson, wanna help me dunk this kid in the toilet?" She asked, looking over at Percy as her captive squirmed in her clutches.

Percy got a dark smile on his face, before he got up, shrugging his shoulders. "Sure, let's teach the rude little brat some manners." He chuckled softly as they headed off to the bathrooms.

"Do you think we should go and make sure they don't drown him?" Jason asked me, sipping on his drink. I shook my head and grabbed my own goblet, taking a drag from it.

"Nah, they won't drown him, just scare him a bit." I smiled at him, biting my lip. "You be good to him, okay?" I said softly, nudging his side. He smiled at me and nodded, running a hand through his hair.

"I will be, I promise.." He rubbed the back of his neck, a blush coming to his cheeks. "I'm actually thinking about asking him to move to New Rome with me" He shrugged his shoulders, chewing on his lip.

"Do it, he really wants to live there, I think he'll be very excited when you ask him." I grinned at him, my heart thrumming with joy. "Now, let's go watch them soak that kid." I pushed his shoulder before getting up, running after our partners, our laughter hanging in the air.


	6. Jason's Surprise

Okie dokie, one more chapter and this will be finished, thank you to everyone following this, I am so glad I have you all here to keep me motivated. Still don't on any of these guys, I just like playing matchmaker :P

* * *

I had planned to meet up with Piper after talking to Percy, but when I went to her cabin, she wasn't there. I asked her siblings and one of them told me she went off to the arena to train with some beautiful girl. My brow furrowed as I thought about who that could be. "Maybe it was Annabeth or perhaps Hazel, I don't know who else she would train with." I shrugged my shoulders and walked toward the arena. I could hear the sounds of swords clashing before I even entered, but what I didn't expect to see when I finally walked in, was Reyna knocking Piper's sword from her hand, before tackling her to the ground.

I watched as she straddled my ex's waist and proceeded to kiss her. My heart thudded in my chest as a chuckle bubbled up from my chest. "Well, I suppose I don't have to worry about her not understanding." I murmured to myself as I walked toward them.

"Hello ladies." I smirked as Reyna scrambled to get off of Piper. I laughed again, smiling at them, offered Piper a hand up. "Don't worry, I just came to tell you that I'm dating Percy" I shrugged, shaking my head as her jaw dropped.

"Seriously? Percy Jackson? I thought it would never happen." She said to me, as giggles started to overtake her. Reyna raised a brow at us before shrugging her shoulders.

"I suppose this means I do not have to ask for your blessing." Reyna spoke after a few moments of listening to Piper try to contain herself. My shoulders came up in a shrug as I reached over and poked my former girlfriend.

"Pipes, you need to stop giggling, or I swear I will go throw you in the lake." I chuckled softly, watching as she took deep breaths, glancing from me to Reyna, before shrugging her shoulders. "As for this, I'm really glad you found someone who can make you happy, I hope all of us can get together sometime, maybe go to the beach or something."

Reyna smiled at me, her gaze crossing over to Piper, shaking her head gently. "Thank you, Jason." She said softly, before she stood by Piper, sliding an arm around her waist.

"Don't thank me." I winked, before giving Piper a stern look. "Now what did you mean when you said you thought it would never happen?" I asked as she blushed, hiding her face against Reyna's shoulder, which made me roll my eyes.

"Well I mean, we all kind of saw it, every time you were around each other, there was so much tension and you both seemed pretty oblivious to it, but everyone else saw it, and now you're together, which is good, but what happened with Percy and Annabeth?"

I started to chuckle once more, as I thought about how Percy had told me about Annabeth and the Ares girl. "Well, Annabeth is currently in love with a certain daughter of war." I smirked, as her eyes went wide.

"No way, her and Clarisse? I didn't see that one coming..and I'm Aphrodite's daughter..damn." Her brow furrowed as I smirked once more. Reyna seemed to be a little uncomfortable, talking about all of this, so I shrugged and looked at Piper.

"Well, now that everything is all out in the open and everything, I think things will go a lot smoother, yeah?" I asked as she nodded, coming toward me for a hug. I squeezed her tight and kissed her head, smiling at her. "Friends?"

"Best friends." She chuckled, mock punching my arm, before she turned back to Reyna. They hugged for a moment, before Piper turned her head to give me a look, one that said I was free to go.

"See you two later." I stuck my tongue out before walking away, feeling better than I had all day. Now I just had to go ask Percy to move to New Rome with me and the day would be complete.

I found him in our usual spot, sitting by the lake, watching the waves. He looked so peaceful, leaning back against his hand, his hair hanging around his face in messy waves. I thought he looked a lot better with long hair, it framed his face.

I settled down next to him, smiling as he took to leaning on me instead of his hands. "Hey there." He murmured softly. He smelled like salt water and damp sand, a smell I had come to love over time.

"Hey." I said softly, moving an arm around his waist, holding him close, as I rested my chin on his head. After a few moments of comfortable silence, I took a breath before speaking "Percy, would you move to New Rome with me? I have an apartment and I would really like it if I could share it with you."

It was quiet for a moment or two, before Percy pulled away from me, making my gut clench, but it relaxed as soon as I saw his smile. "Of course I'll come live with you, I wouldn't have it any other way." Before I could even voice my excitement, he was kissing me and I was losing any train of thought I may have had before. All that mattered, was him and I and this glorious moment.

_~~~~~~~~~~Two weeks later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

As I helped unbox the last of his clothes, hanging them up in our closet, I couldn't help but picture us ten years from now, hopefully married and happy, it made my chest all warm. I shook my head, smoothing out one of his rumpled shirts before I leaned against the doorframe, watching as he folded up a pair of jeans, laying them in a dresser drawer.

"Do you know how amazing it is, to be doing this? I know this was a big step, but I think it was a good one, I don't think I've been happier than I am right now." He said as he closed the dresser. All that was left to do, was get rid of all of his boxes.

"I know what you mean Percy, being here, with you, it's going to be great." I smiled at him as he came over to me, wrapping me in his arms. I rested my chin on his shoulder before kissing it, hugging him back tightly.

"I love you." He murmured in my ear, making me hug him tighter. How I could ever be this lucky, was beyond me, but I had an amazing boyfriend and wonderful friends and life was just great.

"I love you too." I whispered back, before pulling away to kiss him. This was the start of a wonderful life.


	7. Aphrodite's Blessing

So this is the final chapter, it is terribly short and I apologize, but honestly it's just to wrap it all up in a cute little way so . yeah. Don't own the characters, just playing around. Thank you all for following and everything, I love you all.

* * *

I had always had a soft spot for Annabeth, even as a child, I watched as she grew and went through her trials of life, growing stronger and stronger every year. Though it wasn't until she was seventeen that I got involved with her life at all, and I suppose that was because she made friends with one of my favorite daughters.

I remember the look on her face when I put them in dresses, I thought she might throw a table at me, but she refrained, she was much like her mother. As her relationship with Percy Jackson continued, I found myself disgusted with it, he never seemed to treat her right after they had saved the world, but I soon found out why. He was in love with the son of Zeus.

Soon, I found myself searching through the minds of the other campers, trying to find someone who loved Annabeth like she deserved. Many lusted after the Athenian, but none seemed to love her, until I stumbled upon a child of Ares, pining after Annabeth and hope sparked in my chest. I only put them in a situation that would start their affair, they did the rest, I just happened to pick the right partner.

It was fun, watching as everything seemed to fall into place. Jason broke things off with Piper, who in turn started a relationship with Reyna of all people. Annabeth and Percy worked things out and the most comical of them all was when Jason found out about Piper and Reyna.

Now that things were settled and Annabeth and her friends were happy, I decided to pay her and her girlfriend a visit. If only to warn Clarisse of the consequences of hurting the daughter of Athena.

They were in the woods when I approached them, I took on my human form, dimming my godly glow so they could look upon me. As I neared them, Annabeth looked up, her eyes going wide. "Aphrodite?" She gasped, standing up to look at me properly.

Clarisse regarded me with cool respect, keeping close to the blonde, that pleased me. "Hello, Annabeth, Clarisse, I just wanted to come and congratulate you on your blooming relationship." I said, my voice gentle as I stopped in front of them, looking them over.

Clarisse was just a tad taller than the blonde, and looked like she could kill a bear with her own two hands, which meant she would protect Annabeth at all costs. "I also came to speak to your love, if that is alright." I said, looking to Annabeth as she nodded.

I turned my attention to the child of Ares once more, tilting my head. "It seems you have chosen a well, I am particularly fond of Ares spawn, but I must warn you, Clarisse, if you harm her, in anyway, you will feel my wrath, I don't care who your father is, am I understood?" I asked as Clarisse nodded at me.

I went to speak again, but went silent as the brunette brought her chin up, looking me in the eye as she spoke "I will never harm her, I don't need a Goddess threatening me to know that I will always protect Annabeth and make her feel loved, for as long as I live, it shall be." I was surprised and I'm sure it showed on my face, it certainly showed on Annabeth's.

"Very well, spawn of Ares, I will trust your word." I said, before turning to Annabeth once more. I took her hands in mine and smiled softly. "May you have many years of happiness." I murmured softly, before kissing her forehead, giving her a blessing.

"Until the wedding." I smirked, before disappearing, but not before I could catch a glimpse of their red faces. I had a feeling they were going to live a very happy life together.


End file.
